


Flowers

by Quonit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Babybones, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non specified ship it can be whoever you want haha, Oneshot, Skeleton gender is a myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quonit/pseuds/Quonit
Summary: Dream and Nightmare as kids have a conversation about marriage.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Flowers

“Do you think you’ll ever get married?” The young, small Nightmare asked. Dream was placing the flower petals around the base of the tree decoratively.  They giggled, “Yeah! I wanna have a biiiig dress like she did, and everybody else will have to wear one too" 

Nightmare sucked one of his knuckles, wondering if his petal placement was adequate. He decided it wasn’t and started rearranging them to be closer together. “Would it make it hard to sit though? It’s a really big dress.”

Dream hummed. “Maybe… What do you think they should wear?”

“Maybe they should wear half of the dress so that they fit ‘cause it has less parts on it,” He said, deep in thought.

Dream rolled over onto their back, “But then it wouldn’t be as poofy!”

“Well then you can have the poofiest dress! So that you’ll be the prettiest!” He scooped up all the petals again and dropped them over Dream’s head.

Dream giggled, thinking that they were the prettiest with all of the petals on them. “There will be petals too!”

Nightmare started picking up the petals that fell off Dream and putting them back on them. “So we should have lots of flowers?”

“Yeah!” They made sure to stay mostly still so that their brother could get the petals on them again, “You can have the biggest flower,”

“But you’re the prettiest,” Nightmare argued, fiddling with the petal pile.

“You’re the prettiest too!” Dream hugged Nightmare, making most of the petals fall off. Nightmare hugged them back and buried his face onto him.

\---

Chairs sat in front of a large archway. Flowers covered most of everything. Behind the doorway lead to tables and tables of food, drinks, and gifts. There were also flowers on those.

Dream wore a slightly cream colored dress, the bottom turned ruffly and it had a few layers. It wasn’t to the point of annoyance though. There was a star pin connecting a few peices of the dress together.

A friend waved at them, and then slipped on something. A few laughed and then helped him up. Dream smiled slightly at it, finding it humorous, and then headed forward.

Dream stood in front of a large display, a mural, just a wall with pretty designs where everybody had left some white and purple petals.

Dream placed a large flower down on the display And kneeled in front of it.

“You can have the biggest flower.”


End file.
